


Look at me.

by PresAlex



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/F, Knife Violence, Original Character(s), Superheroes, lots of descriptions of injuries and stuff?, my summary makes this sound lighter than it is! but alas! it is just a lot of pain!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: Getting injured is kind of the job of a superhero. Of course, your resident medic isn’t usually on the job alongside you and injured as well. Unfortunately, Sidna seems to be in this predicament. How is she supposed to deal with this? She isn’t the one who knows first aid!





	Look at me.

**Author's Note:**

> bad things happen bingo!!! this one was suggested by annie!!  
> Canon reason heather heather knows sign language is that one of her dogs is deaf and she decided go big or go home and learned all of it instead of just doggo commands.

Sidna tried not to involve Heather in her nighttime escapades in the same way she tried not to involve Norah. It wasn’t that she didn’t think her partner could take care of herself, but rather that Sidna didn’t know what she would do in the event that Heather was injured on her watch. Of course, Sidna also didn’t think Heather could take anyone in a fight. Her bark was horrible, but in practice, she had little to no bite.

Unfortunately, Heather had decided to invite herself along this time. Sidna, usually one not to come home without a few scuffs and bruises, hadn’t recently run into any trouble on the job, and Heather was starting to get antsy. As she put it, “nothing bad had happened for too long. Something awful was definitely bound to happen soon” and of course Heather decided she needed to be there as Sidna’s first line of defense. Sidna hadn’t believed her of course. Why couldn’t Heather just accept that, contrary to popular belief, sometimes good things happened?

(Sidna later found out that she was definitely wrong. Heather owed her an “I told you so” that Sidna would take with all the grace in the world if she could get her to stop bleeding first.)

The worst the beginning of the night saw was the chill of autumn rolling around the corner. The end of summer was rapidly approaching and honestly, Sidna hadn’t thought about what she was planning to do once the snow began to fall. Her regular night patrol outfit consisted entirely of converse, a tank top, camo pants, and the flimsy black face mask Norah had picked out for her when her powers first made an appearance. 

She guessed winter would bring her some good what with her powers being mainly heightened by the dark, but the colder temperatures meant finding something new to wear while patrolling. And that meant shopping. She hated shopping.

Leaves hadn’t begun to fall yet, but the chilly breeze that toyed with the hem of her cargo pants let her know that it wouldn’t be long until they did. She wrapped one arm around Heather as they walked and chatted idly, trying to give Heather some of her natural body heat. The shorter woman impulsively tried to shrug her arm off her shoulder but settled into the embrace immediately after. 

( _ Heather gets cold easily _ Sidna remembered, tucking her partner’s jacket around her with shaking hands as she waited on the ambulance to get there) 

The first sense that Sidna got that something was wrong took her a while to take note of. She subconsciously became aware of how quiet the streets around her had become a full ten minutes before she realized the implications of this fact, and even then she threw herself headfirst into a flurry of denial. She and Heather weren’t in any danger, it was just quiet because not many people liked to stroll the streets in the extremely early hours of the morning when the temperature was steadily going down. In fact, the quiet of the street was normal even. The only people out this late were people looking to cause trouble or solve said trouble.

A gentle thud came from an alleyway behind them. A gentle thud that Heather didn’t seem to be able to hear, but that Sidna’s senses immediately zeroed in on.

“Hey, darling, I think I heard something? I’m just going to double check whether it was anything bad or just another stray, alright?” Sidna tighten Heather’s light, satiny jacket around her shoulders, pressed a kiss into her forehead, and was off before she could say anything else. She needed to make this quick and as quiet as possible so as not to concern her partner.

(Maybe she should have thought about how headstrong, stubborn, and protective her love was, before thinking she could leave her out of anything. And more than that she should have known better than to leave Heather alone.)

At first there looked to be nothing in the alley. She ran quickly down the alley, skidding to a halt to check behind and underneath the dumpster. Her shadows stretched up the brick walls and felt no presence besides a few spiders and a pigeon. A little too late, one of her shadows hit the softness of a body pressed against the wall beside her. In the time it turn her to lurch out of the way, a knife sliced through the air and slashed deeply into the meat of her shoulder. She cried out, slapping a hand over her mouth immediately as though she could bring back the pained cry, and not alert Heather. Her shadows, expecting an attack this time, threw up a barrier between her and the attacker when they lunged forward to trike again. Strangely enough, the tip of the blade cut easily through her darkness, and another blade jabbed down, sinking into her thigh.

Her body collapsed with the pain, which forced the blade out of her flesh. Her hands felt shaky as she pulled them up in front of her to restrain the arms of the person in front of her. They didn’t look particularly strong, but there was something shimmering on the tip of both of their knives that was making them able to cut through Sidna’s shadows. With their arms properly restrained, she raised herself up with gritted teeth to pluck the knives from her attacker’s hands. Their face was covered besides their eyes, but based solely on that, they definitely didn’t look scared enough to be being restrained in a dark alleyway and disarmed. In fact, they didn’t even seem to be looking at her. The person’s eyes were trained on something just over her shoulder.

(She didn’t know first aid! That was Heather’s job! How was she supposed to be any help to the everyday civilian if she couldn’t even save her girlfriend’s life?)

“Put my partner down, and hand back the knives or your little friend won’t make it.” A deep voice came from the opening of the alleyway. Sidna tightened her shadow’s hold on the person behind her and turned shakily around. Her hands felt clammy and she was trembling enough that she was surprised that the knives hadn’t slipped from her grip. She stared at Heather, maintaining eye contact.

“Come on, are you serious? That line was so cheesy! You sound like you’re from a movie or something. Is that where you learned to be a bad guy? Watch too many Marvel movies as a kid?” Sidna snarked, artfully hiding the strain in her voice. Heather’s eye traced down Sidna’s body, fixating on the way her hand was pressing tightly against a wad of shadow on her thigh. There wasn’t a trace of fear in Heather’s face– just anger, which was her normal facial expression, to be fair.

“I’d watch your tone, if I were you. You're not the one with the upper hand here” The person at the opening of the alley was gripping Heather around the throat with one shiny tipped knife held against her throat and another held out in front of them. Heather shook her head nearly imperceptibly at Sidna, something which the person noticed if their tightening of their arm around Heather’s throat was anything to go by. Sidna watched Heather’s hand at her side slowly sign to her. She fingerspelled an order: To use the shadows the throw the knives out of their grasp. Heather seemed to have gotten the memo that these knives were too dangerous to just hand over. Head woozy with pain, she decided that this idea was fantastic. The best plan Heather had come up with. It would have no repercussions whatsoever. 

Everything seemed to happen all at once.

In order to get the knives out of the villains reach, she let go of the one behind her and tossed the knives, using her shadows, up onto the roof of the building. The clump of writhing darkness that she had been pressing against the wound in her leg like a cloth to stop blood flow disappeared, and Sidna’s leg once again gave out. 

The deep voice in the alley’s opening boomed out a joyful sounding, “Well now, ma’am, That just wasn’t part of our agreement!” followed by a sick wet sound and a loud exhalation from her girlfriend as though she had been punched full force in the stomach and had her breathe knocked out of her. The person behind Sidna kicked her in the back of the head and she fell forward onto the concrete, watching her attackers meet up and then run up the wall in a way that should not have been impossible. 

A clink from the roof told her that they had gotten the knives after all. Great. Pitter pattering on the roof faded away leaving Sidna alone with the sound of wet and ragged breathing fifteen feet in front of her. It felt like her heart was trying out a new beat in both her thigh and shoulder. A high keening whine sounded ahead as though a wounded animal– Heather.

What was she doing? She didn’t have time to be lying here bleeding. Not trusting her voice, she instead pulled her phone from one of the pockets in her pants and shot off a short message to Norah. Call 911. Give them our location. Heather. Please tell me when they are on their way.

The movement required to stand made Sidna yell. Her steps were staggered and without the wall, for support, she would have fallen all over again with how heavy her leg was.

(She hoped she would never have to hear the sounds Heather was making ever again in her life. She hoped the ambulance would get her. She hoped Norah got her text.)

Sidna used the last of her strength and the help of some weak tendrils of darkness to pull Heather and her out of the alleyway, partially so that they would be visible from the street but mostly so that Sidna could see the extent of her injuries. There was a wet stain covering the entire front of Heather’s white t-shirt. It was her favourite. That stain would be hard to get out. Sidna felt light headed and nauseous. 

“Baby, can you look at me?” Heather turned to face her and made a strange gurgling sound that could have been a word if she was physically able to vocalize in that moment, “Very good. Thank you. You’re doing fantastic. Try to keep breathing for me, okay? Can you nod to me if I should be putting pressure on the wound? I don’t know what to do, love. I’m not the one trained in CPR. I–” Her breath was getting quicker. She was cut off by Heather putting a hand over her mouth. The scent of iron invaded her senses and she felt her vision go cloudy for a second. Heather’s hand came away from her mouth for a moment only to slap gently against her cheek instead to get her attention. 

She gurgled again, rolled her eyes, and then took her hand away to fingerspell again to her. It took three tries for the movements to make their way through the haze covering the forefront of her brain. Yes. She had to apply pressure. She had to remove the clothing from the area and then apply pressure to the wound over some other fabric. Okay. Her arms felt as if they were being tied down by weights as she peeled up Heather’s shirt and tried gently to take Heather’s jacket from her, letting loose a stream of apologies that sounded very quiet in her own ears.

When she applied pressure to Heather’s abdomen, her partner let out a wet sounding cough and reached out to grip her wrist.

(Heather would be cold without her jacket. Heather got cold so easily. Her Hands were cold against Heather’s jacket.)

Distantly, Sidna heard her phone vibrating beside her, casting the mouth of the alley in a contrastingly bright light. 

(There was a dark puddle forming between them, but she wasn’t sure Whose blood was Whose anymore. The red and blue of ambulance light flickered in the red. One of them was wheezing loudly.)

She didn’t remember the trip to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @cryke_art


End file.
